


Not My Problem

by transboykobrakid (Lucipoo)



Series: Youth Group is Wild [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, McDonald's, dallon is dead inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipoo/pseuds/transboykobrakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon walked into McDonald's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Problem

**Author's Note:**

> this ficlet is based right after chapter 11 of Must Have Done Something Right

Dallon walked into Mcdonald's.

It started like any other day: the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and Breezy was telling him that she would be gone most of the day.

"I'm just going out with some of the girls, I probably will be back around dinner time. Just make sure the kids are fed. Love you, honey."

Dallon kissed her goodbye then continued about his day. At around noon, he figured it would be good to make lunch. He started making mac and cheese, but quickly got distracted by worrying about his youth group.

It was just.... Everyone in his youth group was gay. It was pretty obvious that Pete and Mikey were still together. They weren't making out in church anymore- at least, that he knew of- but he would be an idiot if he thought they weren't still dating.

Then, there was Frank and Gerard. He didn't have any proof that they were together, but he wasn't blind. He did have proof that Frank was gay, and the way he and Gerard interacted was proof enough. Even if they didn't make out in church, they practically did with the way they looked at each other.

And, of course, there was William. William was literally a _leader_ , but Dallon was still suspicious of his relationship with Gabe Saporta. They just seemed to "joke" flirt a little too often for his liking.

Dallon's thoughts were interrupted by the smell of smoke. He snapped back to reality to see that the mac and cheese was burning.

"Oh jeez..." Dallon muttered, trying to save the food. He eventually gave up, realizing the food was too far gone to save- much like his youth group. He sighed and leaned his forehead against a cabinet, then left the kitchen to inform his children that they would be having McDonald's for lunch.

\----------

Dallon walked into McDonald's and took in the scene. It wasn't very busy, only a handful of people there. His eyes landed on a corner booth and he sighed loudly.

Frank and Gerard were sitting in it together. Making out. They were sitting in a booth, in McDonald's, making out. With each other. In McDonald's. And Gerard was wearing a dress. 

"Not in the church, not my problem." Dallon muttered to himself as he quickly turned around and left McDonald's. He continued muttering it as he walked to his car, still not stopping as he drove home.

"Did you get food?" Amelie asked as Dallon walked inside the house.

"Not in the church, not my problem." Dallon replied.

"Dad..?"

"Not. in. the. church. not. my. problem." Dallon said again. He started walking downstairs, but stopped and just laid down on them.

"Not in the church, not my problem." He said into the carpet, having lost all hope in his youth group.

"Not my problem."


End file.
